


Time goes quicker between the two of us

by chezamanda



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Challenge Response, Coda, F/M, First Kiss, Flash Fic, Light Angst, Post-Episode: s02e19 Død Kalm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 07:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10157861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezamanda/pseuds/chezamanda
Summary: Scully takes the next step.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fill for txf-fic-chicks' [Post-Episode/Missing Scene Fic Challenge](http://txf-fic-chicks.tumblr.com/post/157850686363/post-episodemissing-scene-fic-writing-challenge) on Tumblr. 
> 
> Title from "What the Water Gave Me" by Florence and the Machine.

“You really didn’t have to come get me from the hospital.”

Scully glanced over at Mulder as they waited at a red light. “You’re welcome,” she teased.

He chuckled, finally looking like the Mulder she knew again. The color had returned to his skin thanks to the hormone treatment the doctors had provided him. She did her best to ignore the chill that ran through her gut as she remembered how close they had both been to death. Those days following her waking up in the hospital, she had waited anxiously for him to come back around. She had watched his monitors closely as she lay in the neighboring bed, hoping that he would open his eyes again. The doctors had released her earlier than him, but she returned every day to sit at his bedside and hold vigil.

 _Just as he had done with me,_ she thought.

They returned to his apartment, and Mulder decided to order some takeout instead of braving his fridge. While they ate, they watched _His Girl Friday_ which had already been a half hour in by the time the food arrived. Scully paid more attention to Mulder than the movie. She couldn’t help it. 

“You okay?” he asked, finally taking notice of her staring.

“Yeah, sorry. I didn’t mean to…” she trailed off, and shook her head. “I’m fine.”

Mulder set down his glass of water, and then turned to face her. “I didn’t get to thank you for what you did. Without it, I wouldn’t be here right now.”

Her throat tightened. “I know, Mulder,” she said, her voice trembling ever so slightly. 

Silence settled between them, broken only by the witty back-and-forth of Rosalind Russell and Cary Grant on the TV set. Scully blinked back the tears that had sprung at the corners of her eyes. One large, warm hand settled on top of hers and reassured her that he was very much alive. So, she did the only thing that she could think of doing:

Scully kissed him.

“... Maybe I should almost die more often,” he said, blinking as he pulled back. 

She laughed. “No, you definitely should not.”

He reached up to wipe away the tear that had spilled down her cheek, and she leaned into the touch. “All right, but only if you agree not to either.”

“Deal.”


End file.
